A vertically adjustable lavatory is desirable to allow convenient use by people of various heights, and is especially convenient for wheelchair users who must sit while using the lavatory and for children of age 3 and older. Furthermore, small children may risk falling from a device such as a stool when boosting themselves up to the height of a conventional lavatory. In the past, some lavatories have been designed to be vertically adjustable by hand operated jacks, hydraulic pressure, electric motors, and/or various other types of mechanical devices, gears, and linkages. Typically, the drain lines of these systems are flexible or telescoping to accommodate for the vertical movement of the sink. Vertically adjustable lavatories of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,060,106 (McGregor), 1,391,091 (Arbuckle), 2,716,757 (Erickson), 2,817,094 (Lessley), 3,011,177 (Haughhey), 3,118,147 (Larkin), 3,456,264 (Flagg), 3,473,173 (Maciulaitis), 3,486,175 (Schwartz), 3,502,384 (Gipson), 4,233,693 (Stocklow) and 5,230,109 (Zaccai).
Gipson discloses a sink which is slidably mounted between a pair of cabinets. A chair is positioned underneath the sink to provide a seat for using the sink in a lowered position.
Schwartz discloses a height adjustable washbasin that is slidably mounted by two pairs of rollers to a pair of channel-shaped tracks which are secured within a wall to studs or the like. One embodiment of the Schwartz apparatus shows a basin mounted to a telescoping track and slide assembly including slides disposed in channel-shaped intermediate sliding tracks which, in turn, are slidably disposed in channel-shaped fixed tracks. The lavatory in Schwartz may be elevated either hydraulically or electrically.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,147, a mounting plate is attached to a wall and has inwardly facing tracks at opposite sides thereof. A sink support structure having outwardly facing tracks and an L-shaped bracket slides vertically on rollers positioned between the tracks. A rear edge of a sink support structure such that the sink moves vertically with the sink support structure.
Lessley discloses a vertically adjustable lavatory including a frame received within a recess in a wall. The lavatory is supported on a pair of brackets which are mounted to threaded elevating screw elements such that the lavatory is height adjustable relative to the frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,173, a height adjustable lavatory includes a pair of shafts extending vertically from the base of the frame, a cantilevered arm assembly including a table and basin mounted to the arm assembly, and an upright cabinet assembly mounted to the base cabinet assembly. The upper cabinet assembly, which can include a mirrored medicine cabinet or the like, is also mounted to the arm assembly by a vertical sub-frame such that both the upper and base cabinet assembly are vertically adjustable in unison. A telescoping skirt assembly is connected to the base cabinet assembly and the base of the frame to provide an enclosure which expands and contracts in response to the vertical movement of the lavatory. The lavatory may be height adjustable either hydraulically or electrically, and a flexible hose coupling is provided to accommodate for the vertical movement of the basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,109 is directed to a vertically adjustable lavatory assembly including a carrier frame positioned within an outer frame. The carrier frame is vertically moveable within the outer frame and has a lavatory connected thereto. The lavatory is positioned substantially outside the carrier frame and outer frame, and includes a faucet and a sink basin having an outlet opening therein. The vertically adjustable lavatory assembly includes means for vertically moving and guiding the carrier frame within the outer frame. A drain line is in fluid flow communication with the sink basin outlet opening and a sewer line, and is adapted to accommodate for changes in the height of the basin.
All of the above-identified adjustable lavatories require a major modification of an existing structure to facilitate their use. In addition, in known adjustable lavatories, if the waste water can not drain by gravity the lavatory can become inoperable. Finally, known vertical adjustable lavatories do not include any mechanism to provide protection in the event that the drain line becomes clogged or the like. Accordingly, what is needed is an adjustable lavatory that is portable and that addresses the above described problems. The present invention addresses such a need.